ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Orpheus Tales of Amazingness Episode 1
Short 1 *Static* The scene begins with Orpheus on fire, with a neutral expression. Then Omega walks in and is shocked to see Orpheus on fire. Omega: Dude you're on fire! Orpheus: Yeah, i know. Omega: And why aren't you like, screaming in pain or something? Orpheus: Because i can do this - He picks a stick with a marshmallow and puts it on his head. The marshmallow gets hot and Orpheus eat it - Good - Then he explodes with his eyes falling on the floor. Short 2 *Static* The scene begins with a body covered with cloth, while two policeman are with Orpheus, who's wearing a detective outift and moustache. Policeman 1: Detective Orpheus, what you think happened here? Orpheus: Well i think it's pretty simple. See these scratches? - He points to scratches on a wall - Those must have been made by someone with sharp claws. Policeman 2: You think a Tiger may had killed the man? - Orpheus slaps him. Orpheus: How in the hell a Tiger would be on a city? Policeman 2: I... I don't know. Orpheus: Use your head. As i was saying, the victim may had a connection with the killer - He lifts the cloth - And i think i know who the killer is. Isn't that right, Wolverine? - He points to a man with yellow outift. Policeman: Wolverine?! But why? - Orpheus slaps him. Orpheus: You do realize Wolverine kills right? And that dead dude is Sabertooth. He's like, Wolverine's nemesis or something. Wolverine: You're gonna arrest me bub? - His claws appear on his hands. Orpheus: Of course not. Well, case closed - He walks away. Policeman 2: But we're going to arrest you - The point their guns at him. Wolverine: You guys realize i have Adamantium Bones right? - They start shooting at them with their guns and that didn't even make him flinch. Instead, he just drinks a beer. Short 3 *Static* Someone knocks on the door and Orpheus opens it, revealing a priest. Priest: Good morning sir, you wanna hear god's word? Orpheus: Ok - A flash of light appears and god walks in. God: Listen my child, your music needs to improve a little bit. Orpheus: How much? God: I think to not annoy people. Orpheus: My music doesn't annoy others - He picks his harp and starts playing it. Griffon: SHUT THAT DAMN MUSIC!!! - He throws a shoe that hits Orpheus on the face and he falls on the ground - F**K!!! God: My son don't use that word. Griffon: And who are you too order me? - He sees god - Sorry. God: No problem. Short 4 *Static* Omega: Alright everyone, let's see how our contestants made a sandwich - The first was Orpheus - What is your sandwich Orpheus? Orpheus: A Harpwich - He shows a sandwich in a harp format. Omega: interesting, but why a harp? Orpheus: Because i like my harp. Griffon: You have a harp fetish! Orpheus: Why you think a have a harp fetish? Griffon: Because shut up, that's why! Omega: Anyway, let's see your sandwich Griffon - He walks to Griffon and sees a normal sandwich - A normal sandwich? Why exacly? Griffon: Because shut up. Kidding, because that's how a sandwich is made. Omega: That make sense. But this contest is to make a creative sandwich and yours look, generic. Griffon: Your face is generic! Omega: Oooook? Anyway our last contestant is Ryo and he made... A omega shaped sandwich. Why exaclty? Ryo: Because i like the omega symbol. It's even in all my shirts. Omega: Ok? Alright everyone we have a winner and it's.... Ryo Onodera! Griffon: What?! Why?! Omega: Well because his was creative, while yours was lame. Orpheus: And mine? Omega: Yours was also creative. Short 5 *Static* Orpheus is running from a barking dog while he's screaming in fear. Orpheus: Wait, i can fly - He flies upward - Soo long sucker! - But then the dog starts to fly and that shocks Orpheus - What?! - He flies away while screaming in fear. Short 6 *Static* Orpheus is placing a camera while Omega and Ryo are on the background. Ryo: Is ready? Orpheus: Wait. And.... Done - He runs to them - Hey everyone, today we'll be teaching you how to treat aliens on earth. And here's our victim, i mean friend Alien Metron! - Metron appears. Metron: Sooo what is your culture. Omega: Well - They appear on a bathroom - This is how we wash our faces - Metron puts his head inside the toilet and flush it, while the three start laughing - I've just poop on there! The scene changes to the four on the sidewalk. Ryo: And that's how we relax, by jumping on these cars. Metron: Ok - He walks on the road and some cars hit him, while the three starts to laugh. Orpheus: And to reproduce ourselves we punch each other on the stomach - He punches Omega on the stomach and he falls on the ground - You're pregnant! Metron: You're pregnant - He punches Ryo on the stomach and he falls on the ground. Short 7 *Static* Omega: Fireball! - He throws a fireball. Griffon: Pegasus Shot! - He shoots a blue energy blast. Orpheus: Notes Blast! - He shoots a white "L" ray. Ryo: Gun - He shoots. Short 8 *Static* Orpheus is sleeping and dreams about a harp rain. Orpheus: It's raining harps! Hallelujah! It's raining harps! Hallelujah! Short 9 *Static* Magma and Kyrie are staring at Orpheus. Magma: Kyrie, what does the Scouter say about his Power Level? - Kyrie removes the Scouter from his eye. Kyrie: It's... 1006. Magma: Wha... Really? Kyrie: Yeah. Kick his a** Magma! Magma: Yay! - He advances and tries to attack Orpheus, but he just starts to beat the crap out of him. Kyrie: Hmmm that doesn't seem right. Wait wait wait wait! Magma! - Magma falls next to him. Magma: What? Kyrie: I had the Scouter upside down - He removes the Scouter - It's over 9000. Rah - He crushes it. Magma: Why did you sound so bored? Kyrie: Because it's still not a treat. Magma: But- Kyrie: To me! Short 10 *Static* Orpheus: Ok seriously you gotta be f***ing kidding me. Who waste all that money on something like that? Griffon: The guy who's going to beat your pasty Pharaoh butt with three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, that's who! Orpheus: Wait a minute, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn? Griffon: Yeah soo? Orpheus: That's against the rules isn't it? Griffon: Screw The Rules, I Have Money! Category:Fan Episodes Category:Felipexbox4 Category:Orpheus Tales of Amazingness Episodes